zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Gorm and Mir
Goomu (commonly translated as Gorm) is a large, beetle-like mamodo who is notable for his ability to create portals that allow him to travel through another dimension to anywhere in the world. He was introduced as a minion of Clear Note, but betrayed him after making friends with Kanchomé, which led to his defeat by his own master. He is extremely powerful in his own right, though his intelligence is below average for a mamodo, and he relies on his partner Mir for directions in battle. Mir is a mysterious woman who works under Clear Note as Goomu's partner. She is notable for her comically large powder-puff hairstyle, and her penchant for making funny faces. She often projects a snotty and annoying demeanor, but is actually extremely afraid of Clear's power. She has deep scars on her shoulders and back, which are implied to have been inflicted by Clear. Neither Goomu nor Mir appear in the anime. History Pre-Mamodo Battle Not much is known about either Goomu or Mir compared to many of the other characters. Goomu is said by Clear to have been a loner in the Mamodo World, with no friends and family. Mir was shown on a volume cover page to have been part of a rich circle (very possibly a mafia gang) before being kidnapped by Goomu to become his partner. It is likely that she lived in Milan, like Parco Folgore. The Mamodo Battle Caring only about himself at this point, Goomu met Clear sometime after Clear and Ashuron's first battle, and propositioned to lend the evil Mamodo his power in return for being the only one left alive once Clear had used his King's Privilege power to wipe out all other Mamodo (and killed himself afterward). Clear accepted, and the two began traveling together. Goomu and Mir are first seen in the plot when Goomu appears outside of Ellie's house, and quickly warped into Ellie's room. The girl and her Mamodo escape, Arth stating that, despite his vast knowledge of Mamodo, he has never heard of one with Goomu's power. Goomu follows the pair, who try to attack him, but are stopped by Mir, who reveals herself and destroys the team's spell with Baakureido Dioborosu. After a brief battle, Arth and his partner try to escape again, but are pursued once more. It is here where they unleash their ultimate spell, which is defeated by Goomu's own, which also burns Arth's book. Believing Ellie to be dead (though she survived), they leave the scene. The team appear again shortly after, warping in front of the house where Brago and Sherry are staying to battle them. However, this time is different than the last, since their master has come with them. Mir tells Clear to let them handle the battle, but Clear looks at Mir in such a menacing way that it reduces her to breathlessness immediately. Clear then begins to fight Brago. They stay out of the way until the arrival of Ashuron (along with Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine), who immediately targets Goomu. Clear manages to save them, and tells them to flee, as they are no match for the dragon Mamodo. After Ashuron impales Clear with his horn, Clear yells for Goomu, who warps back onto the battlefield and quickly retrieves his master, taking him into the "Black Room" dimension so he can regenerate into a new form, which will take ten months. Ashuron tries to sway Goomu by remarking to him that watching Zatch battle is more interesting than watching Clear, but the Mamodo does not understand. Mir ponders hiding Clear somewhere and coming back to finish the two remaining pairs off, but changes her mind when she sees military helicopters approaching. As they leave, she tells their enemies that they will not be so lucky next time. Goomu is next seen seven months later, sitting beside Clear as he regenerates in Goomu's dimension. Awhile later, Goomu takes a sleeping, cocooned Clear out of the dimension without his knowledge and hides him in a cave. He then warps to Milan, where Mir and Vino, Clear's partner, are eating at a cafe. Mir is angry at him for taking clear out of the Black Room, but Vino assures her it'll be alright, so Goomu and his partner go looking for mamodo in order to relieve Goomu's restlessness. They find Purio, and begin chasing after him. His partner, Lupa, tries to come to his rescue but fails. Luckily, Kanchome and Folgore, who Purio had made friends with earlier, arrive and overpower the evil team. Kanchome uses his most powerful spell, Shin Poruku, and, despite Goomu's warping abilities, decisively wins the battle. However, Kanchome, who had always been the weakest among his friends, begins abusing his recently acquired power and nearly kills the pair (who are unaware that the spell is just a powerful illusion. Folgore then steps in and talks Kanchome out of continuing. They cast the spell again to create a much more pleasant environment, which makes Goomu happy. Kanchome gives the mamodo a flat stone with a bird he drew on it, and tells him they can be friends when they return to the mamodo world. Mir chastises the overjoyed Goomu, and Folgore cancels the spell so they can burn the pair's book peacefully. However, Vino is watching, and he casts a spell that results in the burning of both Kanchome's and Purio's books. While this happens, Goomu sits nearby and stares at the stone. He stares at it even after he and Clear are back in the Black Room, and then asks Clear if Kanchome could possibly be spared from the annihilation of all mamodos when Clear becomes king. Clear vehemently refuses, and Goomu asks to leave the Black Room again. He visits Mir in Greece, her new hiding place, and announces his intention to oppose Clear. Mir begins yelling at him, telling him that "that duck" is not important, and that they wouldn't be able to beat Zatch and Brago even if they did beat Clear. The scars on her back are shown for the first time as she explains that it is always her who gets punished for Goomu's missteps, and that the weak should follow the strong and say nothing. Some time later, Kiyo and Zatch are training in the mountains when Goomu comes out of portal right in front of Kiyo - However, it is only his upper torso that emerges. Mir steps out behind the fatally wounded Goomu, who is still holding Kanchome's gift, and reveals that she actually did fight against Clear with her mamodo, and left Clear and Vino in the Rocky Mountains. She asks Zatch and Kiyo to burn Goomu's book so he will be healed in the mamodo world, and to bring both Goomu and Kanchome back to life if he becomes king. Zatch promises he will and complies with her first request. Mir, with her eyes hidden, thanks them and begins walking home as her mamodo disappears. After the Battle A happy and healthy Goomu is seen in the Mamodo World, taking Kanchome and Purio to school. The Black Room The "Black Room" is what Mir calls the dimension that Goomu warps through in order to get from place to place, and also the attribute of his spells, as evidenced by Mir saying she will show Arth and Elly its "profound horror" before casting Dioborosu Za Randamiito . For all intents and purposes, it is the name of the particles that Goomu emits out of his hands in order to make his portals, and it can be assumed that the same particles, or some form of them, make Goomu's spells. Normally, Goomu merely makes a portal that he enters in one location and comes out of in any other location he can think of (it is presumed that he can't warp to the Mamodo World, but the exact limits of the Black Room were not stated), but if he needs to he can enter the Black Room dimension itself, which seems to be infinite and formless (though there is an invisible floor). He can store things in this dimension, like he did with Clear during his regeneration period, but for an unknown reason Goomu has to stay in the Black Room with him when he is there. Possible explanations for this are that Clear would be destroyed if Goomu left the dimension with him still in it, or that Goomu might not be able to control the location in the Black Room that he warps into when he goes there. In any case, whenever Goomu left the dimension he hid Clear in a place where he thought he'd be safe. Spells [[Dioborosu|'Dioborosu']] - Goomu shoots two blasts of dark energy from his hands. [[Bojirudo Dioborosu|'Bojirudo Dioborosu']] - Creates a concave shield to block attacks. [[Gigano Dioborosu|'Gigano Dioborosu']] - A single, larger blast of dark energy. [[Baakureido Dioborosu|'Baakureido Dioborosu']] - Creates a large energy field that twists and warps an opponent's attack until it breaks. [[Wii Muu Woo Jingamuru Dioborosu|'Wii Muu Woo Jingamuru Dioborosu']] - Creates, through a series of actions, a huge ball of destructive energy. This spell has the most words of any in the entire series. [[Dioborosu Za Randamiito|'Dioborosu Za Randamiito']] - Goomu summons a cube surrounded by many triangles and circles of dark energy. The shapes engulf and destroy anything they touch, and Mir can control their direction. Trivia -Goomu and Purio are the only two participants in the King Festival to never use a Shin-clas spell. -Goomu was also the last Mamodo in the fight that never gained a Shin-class spell, compared to mamodo like Tia, who gained Shin spells after their books were burned. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Manga-only content Category:King Festival Participant Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters